


It´s going tibia ok

by 2Athn2ST



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dadster, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, before Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Athn2ST/pseuds/2Athn2ST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It´s about the relationship between Sans and Toriel, before and after the undertale events, and how it develops from a simple friendship to a more complex level.  Mainly fluff and angst , eventually some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *Breaking the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like an intro to the story im creating, english is not my first language so if you find something out of place, or bad written please tell me so i can correct it, thanks

It was a cold day, as cold as the day before and the month and decade before. It was always cold in that little town and the 2,000 sq mi forest in its outsides. Two monsters could be seen playing in the snow, both of them were skeletons. The taller one, was building a “replica” of himself, the smaller one was writing his name on a snow puff with a red marker while reading a teeny tiny book. He was wearing a blue hoodie, and black long shorts, while his brother a really well done weird homemade costume, it looked like a mix between a super hero costume and a royal guard uniform.

Both were smiling, but meanwhile one smile was pure and sincere the other was being worn as a mask, it was a huge grin but something about it seemed odd. It was something you wouldn’t be able to tell at first sight but if you stared long enough, not only to the smile but to his whole face you would notice the impossible dark circles around those almost empty eye sockets reflecting the sleepless hours that man had passed avoiding the nightmares, another thing you would notice were the small ticks in the corners of his mouth showing how hard he was trying and how tired he was of keeping that smile on.

 

_*it´s been quite a long time since the accident happened, somehow he managed to disappear from the memory of everyone and everything.  Everyone´s except from mine._

_*he was not only my assessor and boss, but my father, there is no way I can forget him and what happened_ _that day_ _. In the other hand, Papyrus … my brother, he acts like the rest, he can remember some but that’s it, he_ _knows_ _he used to have a father, he can remember him as the royal scientist, he says he even can remember the black lab coat and a pair of hands with deep wounds_ _on them_ _, but when he tries to focus of his face or name… there is nothing._  

 

Papyrus: SANS!!! I CAN´T BELIEVE YOU WANT TO GIVE UP YOUR JOB AS A SENTRY, THAT’S THE WORST DECISION YOU HAVE EVER MADE!!!

Sans: * hey… i dunno bro i guess i really don’t like the place, I mean it’s a… really cool there in the forest, but for the same reason it freezes me to the bone, hehe, I guess I have no guts for the weather there 

Papyrus: ... BUT WHERE WE LIVE HAS THE SAME WEATHER!! YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO CONVINCE UNDINE AND MAKE HER ACCEPT YOU AS SOMETHING MORE THAN JUST A JANITOR. I SPEND A WHOLE NIGHT OUTSIDE HER HOUSE TELLING HER HOW HARD YOU WERE GOING TO WORK, AND FOR WHAT!!!1!???

Sans sighted and asked himself why his brother decided to add that random one and the end of his sentence.

When he realized how important the fact that he had that job was for his brother he gave it a second thought. To be honest he was desperate to quit, he was seriously depressed, not because of what happened years ago when quantum physics was his true and only love, or because all his previous hard work to find his father and bring him back resulted be to worthless, that was his natural state now, every day in his life was the same, the same snow, the same monsters... and nothing damages more a curious mind than monotony, nothing new has happened there since the last human felt down and that was years ago.

Sans only wanted to go back home, lay in his mattress pretending to sleep and be with his pets, the rock and the three big guys. Since Sans was a little baby bones his dad built him the most loyal and protective “dogs” in the whole underground, they were huge and intimidating and never doubt of attacking if they felt Sans was in danger, they were so big that Sans and Papyrus built them a relative big dog house next to theirs.

Anyways if being the useless sentry he was made his brother happy that was enough for keeping him going. Sans sighted again and looked at Papyrus.

Sans: * you know what bro, you're right, how would we pay the electricity bill for all those christmas lights outside the house if i don't have that amazing work as a sentry?

Papyrus: THAT’S RIGHT!!!, AT LEAST THIS TIME YOU RECOGNIZE THAT ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS RIGHT.

Sans sight assuming the discussion was over and continue to his reading.

Papyrus : WOWIE… I ALMOST FORGOT, WHAT TIME IS IT DEAR BROTHER??

Sans: * uuhh…3pm i guess… hey bro would you like to hear about the book im reading? Its called 72 facts and applications of Kepler´s Laws of planetary motion. Here is one fact related to your time question, if you could see the outside world you would observe that the period of time that we called a _day_ is actually a cycle in which the light provided by a yellow dwarf star changes according to the position and inclination we have while rotating and spinning around such star, but this position and inclination change small fractions with every year, this means that the 3pm of this particular day of this particular year happened at a different time the last year

Papyrus: ….OK…. AM BROTHER I.. I THINK I SHOULD BE GOING… I WAS SUPPOSED TO SEE UNDYNE BY THIS TIME TO A… MMM…LOOK FOR HOW YOU CALL IT? MANANGA.. MAGNA BOOKS??? AT THE DUMP… SOOO...

Sans sight again, every time he tried to introduce his brother to the simplest of the concepts he avoided them and would randomly stop the conversation. It wasn't that hard, was it?

Papyrus: WELL I SHOULD HURRY, A SKELETON LIKE ME CANT TOLERATE BEING LATE.

Sans: * …k bro, see you later

Sans lowered his head and walked through the snow recalibrating his puzzles.

 

_*Monsters can´t remember dad´s face, or his name, that´s it. His picture in the entrance of the HotLand´s Laboratory became a blurred framed image, so they took it down not knowing why something like that could be there. His name on every newspaper, on every article of the Undernet, even in the engraved plate commemorating the building of The Core was replaced with strange symbols. Even the king couldn’t remember a thing. How is that possible, it can’t be, I have to bring him back…. I´ll bring him back…_

Sans moved the crossword on the floor a little bit to the left...ah only one more to go. He walked through a white path in the direction of the ruins. There was a weird looking barrier that Papyrus built ages ago while he was learning how to use the hammer. Reaching his last puzzle, he passed through the twig effortless. Good his last puzzle was intact, he pat the branch on the ground happily it was still in one piece, the objective of this puzzle was to cross it without stepping on it. Quite hard to be honest.

He turned up his head and when he laid his eyes on it and the smile in his face turned wider. There was this huge door, Sans knew it was the exit of the ruins but nothing more, he has never been there, nor asked his father about it. As far as he knew it was only filled with spiders.

Sans was that guy who is always telling really bad jokes. This activity was an art, and as any other art it needed practice, and man this door was to Sans the equivalent of finding a marble mine to a sculptor.

_*I saw it all_ _..._ _I swear i tried to help him_ _...i_ _used all of my magic to pull him back to this world,_ _I remember how_ _a bright blue light that came from my left eye filled the hallway_ _it was the first time it happened_ _, an impossible loud noise came out of the computer room, breaking windows, flasks, beakers… everything in the lab was turned to_ _micro_ _projectiles_ _flying_ _in every direction even the skull of the old man started to brake. I saw it all… a darkness pulling MY father into it, the room was colder than the deepest corner of the frozen forest but the old man looked like if he was about to melt. I saw it all…dark, darker yet darker…_

Today was already late for that, but Sans couldn't resist it, practice makes perfect after all, he ran like a kid towards the door and knocked twice, when he was about to say the words, a warm, sweet voice came out of it.

Voice:*who is there?

Sans soul dropped, mainly because of the unusual of the situation. But he kept it casual as the professional he was and continued with his joke.

Sans:*dishes

Voice:*dishes who?

Sans:* dishes a really bad joke.

After that sentence Sans life changed forever. The loudest of laughs came out of the door. It was the sincerest laugh he have ever heard bin years. This sound evoked the smell of fresh baked bread, the warmth of a hot beverage, a clean bed, and birds singing in the morning, in other words…home. Sans´ heart skipped a beat. That laugh made him feel comfortable again, at least comfortable enough to tell another joke.

 

_*A week after everything happened Asgore himself knock to the door, it was the first time I saw the king... a boss monster. A huge mass of muscles with horns of my same height, he seemed strong_ _but_ _filled with kindliness_ _at the same time_ _. The king offered_ _me_ _his more sincere condolences and the place of my father as the royal scientist.  Asgore knew that there was no one with a better understanding for the work dad was conducting before all the bad stuff happened, after all half of it was my postdoc project._

At least one hour and a half passed, Sans was sitting in the snow leaning his back against the door and telling terrible jokes with the stranger at the other side when he realized what he was doing, and the particular way he was smiling, he blushed and shook the thought out of his mind, or at least he tried. He felt foolish for getting so comfortable with this stranger. After one of his best jokes and while the lady was recovering her breath Sans used the time to meditate what he was doing, and his conclusion was that it was stupid.

He didn’t have time for making chums. He decided that there was no way that could work, he stood up and was about to make up an excuse and go, but before he could say anything the voice spoke.

Voice:*knock knock

If Sans had skin he would have felt the goosebumps in all of his body.

“*who is there?”, He spat like a reflex and waited the answer with anticipation.

Voice:*old lady

Sans:*… old… lady.. who…..?

He was sweating now.

Voice:* Oh I didn’t know you could yodel

For a fraction of a second everything around Sans stopped, the falling of the snow, the particles detached from the pines, the wind, the cold everything stopped. His pupils became dilated, and his grin wider, his soul was ready to open itself to this lady... but it refused. And maybe Sans´ mind reigned over his feelings but his sense of humor was far away from its control. Time began again. He laugh so hard even some tears went down his cheekbones…

The ringing of his cellphone brought Sans back from cloud nine. It was Papyrus, he decided not to answer but stopped the exchange if jokes anyways. He told the lady something about having to tell a bedtime story to his brother and left. The lady at the other side sight sadly, Sans heard it and looked down not being sure of what to do next. He stood there a couple of minutes before he started walking away once again, in that moment the voice, that Sans thought was already gone, spoke .

Voice:*Young man, please return tomorrow or any other day you want, I.. I can’t remember the last time I had such a good time…. and listening again to your jokes will make my whole week shine… please come back soon.

The voice sounded steady, polite and almost like an entreaty. He smiled again without noticing, he quickly turned back and hurry towards the door, pressing the side of his face to it.

Sans:*K, but only if you stop calling me young man, only my father was aloud to called me that, also I'm not that young

The voice laugh and said goodbye to the skeleton. Both started walking in different directions, meanwhile one was thinking in the words for today’s  entry in her dairy about a mysterious man with a great sense of humor, the other one felt bemused, his heart was racing and he couldn’t focus in one single thought.

Sans closed his eyes, and walked back home with the sincerest smile in his face since he discovered he could call called the ketchup a smoothie. Someone in this world actually enjoyed his jokes, and not only that, that lady had a gift as well.

Before Sans stepped out of the forest he felt something…the warmth of the moment disappeared and was replaced by insecurity and anxiety. Sans turned his head and saw a black gloomy substance welling from the snow, it looked like if it was boiling, bubbles on the surface of the thing burst just before something resembling a smiling white face and a couple of hands emerged from it, the hands…. where the hands giving him a thumbs up????? Sans took a step back in horror and one of his eyes flicked, the next second he was back at the door of his house shivering like a baby. What the hell was that??


	2. Stay cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief introduction to Sans old friends and an ex-collaborator, also, i always wondered what was Toriel doing next to the door that day, in the game Sans says he used to practice his knock knock jokes on the door and suddenly out of nowhere Toriel decided to go one day and chill next to it or what? Here i tried to give an explanation for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, if you see that i fucked it up with the grammar or something please tell me. I hope you enjoy it ]:D

Toriel returned to her home, while walking back to the stairs she had an avalanche of thoughts, she went to her living room, and sat straight on her armchair while staring at nothing with a blank look. After a few seconds she finally rested on the backrest, she closed her eyes bringing both of her claws near her chest and mouth as if she was asking for a wish. She sight loudly while a little smile formed on her lips.

 

Sans tried to calm himself a little, he entered to his house and shout out to his brother… he wasn’t there. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge tragically the ketchup six-pack he thought he still had there wasn't there anymore. He made a face, turned back and with a short cut and glint of one of his eyes he was at the outdoor of Grillby´s, you know …the local pub. He walked in and realized that it was definitely not the best moment for going there.

It was the monthly meeting of Sans old gang.

Since college Sans used to hang out with those guys, he was younger and needed friends. He still needed them but after his father’s accident he had to forget about many things that made him happy, like going out every night to complain about the way the underworld was being ruled, or talking about how saddening smiling all the time could get.

The fellas were Punk Hamster, Doggo, Ice Wolf and Nacarat Jester, really cool guys. And being as cool as they were they never got mad at Sans for stopping hanging out with them, actually they tried to reach him sending him letters to know at least how he was doing. Those letters were never replied.

 They never forced Sans to tell them what happened, and always respected his decision of doing so.

For a couple of years Sans managed to avoid facing the guys, but today of all days he stumbled with them, * _well here goes nothing,_  he told himself and entered the place.

 The faces of the monsters filled with surprise, Sans smile looked sad, to be honest he'd missed them alot for the last couple of years. He sat on his usual spot and greet them.

 

-* Sup

The first one to spoke was Ice Wolf, he was very thankful towards Sans and his father…whoever was that guy. Since the construction of The Core, Ice Wolf got hired as a provider of giant ice cubes that his family traded for maintaining the Core refrigerated.

-* Sans, wassup man? it’s been so long!!, how are you? How is your brother? Man I thought you had become dust.

-*I see you finally took my advice and changed your wardrobe Sans, that lab coat was to pretentious.

Jester took Doggo by the arm and guided him in Sans direction, that dog was almost blind, when he was a teenager suffered a head trauma and months latter was diagnosed with a thing called Riddoch syndrome.

 He felt Sans face with his paws and proceed to punched his skull with all his might. He never liked Sans as much as the other monsters did, but respected him still.

-* The next time you decide to disappear and not appear you should make sure to tell your friends and let them know you are ok, they thought the worse, everyone was worried about you and hear me bone head if you repeat that I’ll make sure you never move aga…

Unlike what Sans thought, none of his old friends were mad or asked about what happened years ago. He felt his soul lighter, he interrupted Doggo in the middle of his sentence and hugged him.

 

After a couple of ketchup bottles Sans acquainted the guys with his actual jobs, Papyrus’ dream of becoming a royal guard and more. Finally with little self-control left, Sans told them about today’s forest events. None of them knew about the black shadow of earlier, and suggested Sans to be careful…now the door, that was a different topic

-*Sansy, my man hic…I’m so happy you finally found a girl that tolerates your sense of humor hic..-Jester didn’t drink ketchup but he had his own ways of getting wasted.

\- *I’m not trying to kinkshame you or anything bro but …an outsider? she won’t understand the culture here.

-* No no nooo, you got it hic.. wrong!, firssst of all, I don’t like her, second hic… shes she is … I don’t know, thirddd we are the ones OUTside tha DOOR soooo! we ar the OUTSiderssss!! HAHAhahaha…..hic - Sans was laughing so hard and he rocking back and forth so fast that even Doggo was able to see him.

Jester facepalm himself, apparently time didn’t changed Sans sense of humor, he wondered if that lady behind the door was being held in the ruins against her will and Sans jokes consisted of a new sick way of torture.

-*HEY wait I have another oneee, have.. have you ever hic.. walked into a glass door? ….. hahaha ...hahahaha its… A PaNE!

Ice Wolf who was the only one completely sober approached Grillby, you know the owner, and asked him if he had Papyrus’ cellphone. It was time for everyone to leave the pub, and Ice Wolf knew he wouldn’t be able to take care of three unconscious monsters.

 

Before going to bed Toriel wrote all the jokes she heard and told that day, she wanted to be sure of not repeating any one of those in her next encounter.

By the time Sans entered Grillby's Toriel was already inside her queen size bed, she was used to going to bed early, her past life had been plagued with social protocols and strict schedules, so only on very rare occasions her daily routine was altered. Today was one if those occasions, it was the fifth year anniversary since the last human fell down, they were the sixth soul.

She found out of the child's destiny when while coming back from her daily walk to place of rest of his dear son Chara she heard some spiders talking about the big news written on telegram.

 

_*My heart sank, and the ground under my paws started to shake, I tried to grab from the walls but all of my strength had disappear, I  felt sick and everything went black._

_*When I finally opened my eyes I was sitting against the tree in my front yard, a worried looking ghost was next to me. The ghost explained that while hanging out with theirs cousin a talking flower approached them and asked them for theirs help, the flower told them two directions, where to find me and where to find my home._

_*I thanked them, and offered a slice of pie I had baked the night before, the ghost refused it politely, and after few minutes of examining my face they told me they felt like if they had seen me before, I denied it so quickly it came out rude, the ghost stared at me and apologized for making thinks awkward then disappeared. I wasn’t in the condition for feeling bad for someone else._

_*I felt so bad I stayed inside for what it felt like a week, but to be honest it might have been longer._

_*The sixth soul… the sixth child ASGORE had killed… the sixth child I´d failed to protect. Only one more to go, and this time I promise I´m not going to aloud any more bloodshed, I swear it my children, I´m going to stop being the trashy mother I´ve been…_

It was supposed to be a sad day, but somehow the grief had disappeared and Toriel felt thankful to the stranger of the door for changing that feeling. She needed to be happy, she needed to smile and laugh, she needed to fill the void inside of her and it was the first time in decades a monster make her felt that way. That night Toriel enjoyed an amazing dream in which all of her children were still alive, she lived with them in a nice house in a meadow in the surface, the sun entered through the windows warming the whole house, a melody composed with the singing of the birds and the laughs of children filled the living room, suddenly Toriel heard a sound she didn’t expected, someone was knocking at her door, with a big smile on her face she asked who was it, then she opened her eyes.

 

The next morning

 

For the surprise of Papyrus when he came out of his room, Sans was already serving breakfast, he made instant noodles and tomato smoothies.

Apparently there was no hangover charging Sans with his soul this morning, that was the good thing of getting wasted with nonalcoholic stuff. After exchanging some few words and receiving a lecture on responsible drinking Sans told his brother he needed to go and left the house almost immediately. This was very rare on Papyrus' brother, he never had presented the intentions of arriving early to his job as a sentry or to anywhere actually, he felt that the lecture of yesterday finally did the trick and pat himself on the back with satisfaction.

 

Sans was in such a good mood he decided to recalibrate his brother's puzzles. Papyrus always liked complex stuff, he knew how to design extravagant puzzles but not how to build them, he would usually sit down in the snow reading his book titled "Construction of complex puzzles for critical minds" and stare sadly at the bunch of electrical and mechanical pieces in the ground. While Papyrus was reading the manual with absolute devotion Sans would give him a hand, by the time Papyrus looked up the puzzle was already built.

 

 After calibrating his brother´s toys Sans spent the rest of his free time with a couple of dogs who recently had got compromised, he didn't wanted to be alone in the forest since the incident of the day before. But for Sans the curiosity was stronger than fear, a good quality in a scientist, unless it got mixed with imprudence. Sans had learned that from his old colleague Alphys, acting recklessly around unknown subjects usually leaded to disaster.

 

* _While I was working on the physics department of the Royal Laboratory my colleague, Dr. Alphys, was assigned to the most ambitious and pretentious project that I've ever heard. It was about the preservation of a monster's soul. Alphys was an engineer, she didn't knew much about the application of the scientific method nor monsters´ and humans´ soul anatomy, but still accepted the job, probably she didn't had the guts to tell King Asgore she didn't knew how to proceed._

_*I gave her the blueprints of the human soul and a mathematical model that my father and I made years ago to obtain the amount of “determination” needed for each patient. She also counted with our help and assistance for every detail she asked us, but she never asked... After not observing immediate results with the original treatment she tried to force the results, injecting every patient with determination over and over again._

_*After a couple of weeks of repeating this process two things happened, the accident and one of the monsters opening theirs eyes._

 

Sans never needed a clock, he always knew what time it was, every time. And that day it was not the exception, he arrived 15 minutes early to the place, he didn’t wanted to walk near the place where he saw the black thing the day before, and surrounded the area through the trees, and instead of appearing in front of the door he reached the ruins entrance by one side.

He approached and broke through a bush, he almost tripped over something and when he turned his head to saw what it was a green blinking light caught his attention, he studied the object and realized it was a camera and that he just tripped with the power cable. For a second time that day his ex-collaborator came to his mind.

The camera meant that Alphys had heard all the jokes and knew that Sans was working as a sentry, also now she knew there was someone still living in the ruins.

 * _Probably she is thinking i’m a failure_ , Sans told to himself, * _well, fuck it_.

A knock on the door brought him back.


	3. Knock Knock, but nobody came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Alphis-Sans colleague/friends old relationship, a little bit of Undyne and Papyrus. And feelings insides Sans little head and chest :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry this took so long, but uni can be really hard and time consuming

After a couple of days Sans felt this dynamic of waking up early, “working” as a sentry, going to the mysterious door to meet the lady, and going to chill at Grillby's by night, like a quite enjoyable routine. And that was extremely rare, Sans hated routines, living the same thing everyday was a living hell and a nightmare in more than just a figurative way for him.  

That day Sans mind appeared to be absent. Papyrus was surprise when he found his brother sitting in front of the tv with a blank gaze on his face and a bowl of cereal in his knees, as he went down the stairs he felt  a shiver running down his back. He sat on the couch next to him and asked Sans what was going on, he wondered if the laziness had finally reclaimed his brother soul once again. 

 

 _When the cameras were completely installed_ _Alphys_ _made sure_ _t_ _hat_ _the_ _laboratory_ _computer_ _had access_ _to all of them_ _._ _S_ _he_ _was the royal scientist now, and her only job was to continue with her old project. But_ _y_ _ou_ _can't really judge her, it was such a consumi_ _ng thing to do_ _physically and_ _emotionally,_ _not to mention stressful, it was_ _just_ _fair if from time to time she distract herself with some good entertainment_ _._  

 

 _A_ _couple of years ago her experiment got stuck, she reached a point in which no matter what she did, the ultimate consequence_ _seem to be_ _losing_ _her job. She tried everything, she read all the past research work that Sans and an older scienti_ _st_ _did before, but nothing worked._  

 _Once a patient opened theirs eyes they will never close them again. There was no going back, if she injected them with more determination things just got worse, and there was no way of extracting it. They were able to interact with normal objects and healthy monsters without any complications. But when they tried to do it between them things got nasty. They lost their ability to  talk and move properly_ _, they crept all around the laboratory stumbling and crashing with everything._  

 

It took a while before Sans started to speak,  he didn’t gave away any details, but he managed to describe well enough the situation to his brother , he needed an advice, and not any kind of advice, he needed an advice about women. Of course Papyrus was the least indicated monster for the job. Papyrus went crazy with the idea of his brother getting a girlfriend, Sans insisted it had nothing to do with that and it took half of his morning to take that idea out of his brothers head. The best advice Papyrus gave to his brother that day was about cooking something for the lady, he said that it didn’t mattered if Sans wanted her like a friend or something more, she will surely would know how to appreciate a plate filled with spaghetti. Of course giving food to the mysterious woman behind the door it was not an option, unless it was ghost food, so Sans proceeded with his original plan after his brother disappeared to recalibrate his puzzles. 

 

 _The situation become impossible to control_ _for_ _Alphis_ _, she didn't kn_ _o_ _w how to act and she_ _felt_ _all alone._ _She_ _´ve_ _lost every hope she had on her_ _self and her project, everything around her was collapsing_ _and there was nothing she could do_ _, the laboratory was partially destroyed, her boss had died and the second_ _scientist_ _in charge was going mad._  

 _She used her last emotional energy in helping_ _someo_ _ne_ _else, and that investment was paying her with interests,_ _literally_ _out of nowhere her life seemed to be in order, she found a new friend and instead of being fired she became the royal scientist. Everything was_ _so different now that it took her a_ _while to_ _notice that  a small_ _sk_ _eleton_ _was_ _no longer there_ _,_ _she never noticed that there were much more than just him_ _missing_ _._  

 

The day before, the lady behind the door did something different. She called Sans "friend" , it was something unexpected and caught Sans completely unprepared. 

Instead of calling her "friend" in response  Sans proceeded to tell more jokes. He never had been the sensible type of guy, sweet and friendly words were not enough to gain his friendship. Then when he finished telling his joke it happened something that make him remember the reason why he had returned to that door for the last few days. A loud laugh that came out the uins and drew a warm smile on the skeleton's face, she just had reached all of his standards with that.  

After one more hour of awful jokes Sans spoke to say goodbye, even if he didn’t said it he had the feeling that the lady was right, she was becoming his friend. 

 

 

 _The day of the_ _accident in which a younger and even more insecure_ _Alphys_ _experienced  the shock of_ _a_ _lifetime_ _,_ _the experimental subjects_ _started to_ _became anxious and_ _began_ _to interact between them_ _seeking for help_ _. S_ _he had to left the_ _place_ _of the accident to_ _her patients_ _with assistance_ _. Sans never forgave her for not_ _helping him to rescue the old doctor._  

 _A_ _couple of weeks_ _after_ _Sans returned to the laboratory, the king assigned him to the coordination of all the projects. For the next month_ _the development of_ _the older projects_ _froze_ _and any new project was_ _started_ _,_ _the productivity_ _of the place_ _stopped and_ _the short_ _skel_ _eton_ _did_ _nothing_ _about it_ _._  

 _Some days_ _the other scientists would find the laboratory door closed,_ _and_ _since Sans was at the basement grieving his loss_ _,_ _none of them was able to work._ _When the patients started to get_ _hungry, Sans_ _was forced to go out of the place,_ _not because he could get attacked by them but because losing a life was already_ _enough_ _,_ _he and_ _Al_ _phys_ _bought a life dotation of dog food,_ _she was the only one_ _allowed_ _in_ _side_ _the_ _laboratory, besides Sans she was the_ _only one_ _aware of the_ _existence_ _of a_ _subterranean_ _laboratory in the basement._ _A_ _s the time passed on, it_ _s_ _eemed_ _like if she was the only one_ _allowed_ _to talk to h_ _im_ _as well_  

Sans had decided to write the lady a letter, he wanted to do more than just tell jokes, but talking couldn't be an option with all the cameras around. Alphys was an old friend of him, but that didn't meant that she was allowed to sneak in his personal life and private conversations, also the fact that someone decided that it was important to watch over the ruins entrance gave him a bad feeling.  

 

 _After the accident_ _Papyrus needed his brother_ _´s_ _shoulder to cry on them_ _but he never w_ _as at_ _home_ _anymore, that was when he started to hang out with the fish girl._  

 

In the letter Sans explained about the cameras and asked the lady to be careful, he apologized for his weird behavior of the previous day. He wanted to write more, but finally he decided it was better that way. 

 

 _Maybe_ _Alphy_ _s_ _didn’t knew how to_ _proceed with_ _the scientific method but unlike Sans, she knew one or two things about how to treat  e_ _motional_ _crisis, she knew that all this_ _new_ _responsibility that had been assigned to Sans wont do_ _any good_ _to his state. Step by step she tried to make him talk about how he felt, she wasn’t nothing near a real therapist, she was only his friend, and to be honest, that wasn’t enough, but it helped_ _him, it_ _made him calm down a little, and he needed that._  

 _She suggested him to ask for_ _professional_ _help, but Sans declined the idea, he insisted that he didn’t need_ _e_ _d_ _that, that he only needed time and something to keep his mind busy. He didn’t have_ _time to waste and si_ _t down to tell a stranger how he felt. He was ok, he only needed time._  

 _Alphys_ _knew about Sans mulishness, and she didn’t gave up on the_ _skel_ _eton_ _, she insisted him to go out, to look for new stuff to do, she even took him to a cooking class. That was the first big step for_ _Sans, he_ _put_ _aside the hard feelings about_ _Alphys_ _leaving him alone the day of the accident, somehow cutting, mixing, frying, and baking was the best occupational_ _therapy_ _he could_ _have_ _asked for. And meanwhile Sans_ _cooked trashy food_ _Alphys_ _met a_ _new friend, she didn’t knew anything about her but she seemed more than just cool, her fins_ _were a bright red and she wore them_ _in a_ _ponytail_ _, her only yellow e_ _ye was huge and she had sharp yellow fangs too_ _._ _Sans realized the way_ _Alphys_ _stared_ _at her, he didn’t said or did anything, it was none of his business_ _, besides he was to_ _bu_ _sy_ _now making_ _homemade ketchup, the most important lesson of his life probably._  

 _Time passed, Sans returned to his place at_ _Snowdin_ _and gave_ _a shitty excuse to his brother to explain_ _his_ _absence and_ _behavio_ _r. Papyrus was nai_ _ve, not_ _stupid, and_ _the only reason he didn’t say anything was because_ _somehow a_ _friend of his new friend that worked with Sans suggested not to force him, Papyrus was glad that his brother_ _was in good claws and_ _had such good and cool friends._ _He accepted the apologies._  

 

Sans put the letter inside his hoodie and approached the door at the used time, he knock three times but there was no response, he wated a couple of minutes and repeated the action, silence. During the next hour Sans continued to knock the door and waited for a response, his ble little heart sank a little, he pushed the letter under the door and left with a heavy felling inside his rib cage. 

 

 _During that time things at the lab went better, Sans didn’t allowed anyone but_ _Alphys_ _to go inside the laboratory, not only  because of the accident or Sans´ loneliness_ _but_ _Alphys_ _patients_ _were also there, and_ _no one_ _really needed to see that, really. Sans not only started to put his life back together, he also got enough_ _time to think about what he really wanted to do, he didn’t had his father_ _organizing_ _abilities_ _, he was terrible_ _with budget distribution_ _and knew nothing about royal protocols, an indispensable_ _quality_ _for the royal scientist, but even worse than that, he didn’t care about any of those things, there was only one project he was interested in and only one. He waited for_ _Alphys_ _to finally get her Ph.D and as a gift he presented an abdication letter to the king, he was brief and clear, he was_ _quitt_ _ing_ _, he wouldn’t_ _collaborate_ _any longer with the laboratory or_ _intervene_ _with any projects on course, BUT since he was the only monster alive that worked directly with the project that cost the life of his father, the copyright of it belonged to him, and it was his_ _decision_ _to keep it, anyways he promised that if by any means he succeeded with his research, he would finished the work his father started, at the end of the letter he wrote who he thought should take his place. It was, of course,_ _Alphys_ _._  

_He didn't told a thing to_ _Alphys_ _,_ _that_ _evening_ _he went to their shared cooking class as normal and disappeared right after it, he took the dish he prepared to a long walk through The Waterfall. Finally he stumbled upon a bench and left it. there He talked out loud to himself for a while and left after assuring to his every thought that he was not ready for the responsibility, he left in direction to the laboratory._

_A couple of minutes later Sans returned to Snowdin through the Waterfalls, no one saw him carrying with great effort a strange machine and some blueprints._ No one but a glitchy shadow behind a grey door in a place no doors should be.


End file.
